powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Soccadillo
Soccadillo was an armadillo monster created by Finster. Soccadillo could roll & fly in ball mode. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode " Second Chance". Biography Socadillo was created by Finster. He could absorb energy from the outside and become more powerful. Rita planned to feed him more energy to make him more powerful. Socadillo also could fire energy bolts fron forearms on his body and could shoot energy beams from his eyes. He was invulnerable to Power Rangers's weapons. Rita then sent him to Earth. Socadillo also could transform into the ball and roll at his opponents. He encountered the Rangers and easily defeated them. Zordon summoned Tommy, despite he was weakened. Socadillo could become invincible after an hour. Socadillo could be defeated only outside the ball form. Jason and Tommy together attacked monster, when he was outside ball form and defeated him. Then Rita enlarged him and he could reflect Dragonzord's attacks, but Dino Megazord destroyed him with Power Sword. Trumpet Top later summoned an illusionary Soccadillo amongst other monsters as part of a plot to wear down the Rangers until Zordon saw through the plan. Soccadillo was among the monsters recreated by Finster to trap the Rangers in an abandoned, magical theater called the Spectre Theater. Finster noted that the monsters he recreated for this occasion were some of Rita's favorites. Soccadillo also attended Zedd and Rita's wedding and caught Rita's bouquet in his mouth, remarking, "Weddings always make me cry." After that, he helped chase the Rangers as they retreated to the Command Center and assisted five other monsters in battling the Tigerzord and Thunder Megazord, where he was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord's Thunder Saber. In the Zeo episode, King For A Day, Part I, Soccadillo can be seen very briefly in the stands of Prince Gasket's battle arena, along with glimpses of other Mighty Morphin-era monsters, spanning all three seasons. Presumably, the costumes were reused for the purpose of bodies to fill the arena, with the assumption they would not be directly noticeable if seen so briefly. Soccadilo was next featured in Countdown to Destruction where he was in the Machine Empire's army. Soccadillo was later seen as a patron of the Onyx Tavern. Soccadillo was also seen on Onyx during the auction to sell off the Pink Quasar Saber in Lost Galaxy. Personality Just like rest of Rita's and Zedd's monsters, Socadillo was cunning, sneaky and unpredictable monster, that won't stop to destroy the Power Rangers. But he is faithful to Rita and Zedd. It is also possible that he reformed himself after Zordon Era, as he stopped his battles with Rangers. Powers And Abilities Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''Socadillo possess big physical strength, enough to battle the Rangers. * '''Ball Mode : Soccadillo could roll up into a ball form and attack. * Energy Bolts: He could project energy bolts from the spikey areas on his forearms. * Energy projection: He could project energy from his eyes. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Socadillo was voiced by Brianne Siddall. Notes * Soccadillo comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Soccadillo was originally intended to be destroyed by the Ultrazord. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Soccadillo, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $510.00. SCD Cos1.jpg SCD Cos2.jpg SCD Cos3.jpg SCD Cos4.jpg SCD Cos5.jpg References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters